El idiota
by Agus96
Summary: Finn viaja hasta Nueva York con un propósito, recuperar a Rachel. Pero cuando llega a la gran ciudad, descubre algo que lo dejara sin posibilidades de hacer algo.


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El idiota

Oye, no sé si te acuerdes de mí  
ya ha pasado mucho tiempo  
desde la última vez que te vi  
te voy a recordar un poco quien soy ¿va?

Luego de dejar el servicio militar, Finn va en busca de Rachel a Nueva York. El reconoce que el haberla dejado el mismo día en que ella partía para la gran ciudad, había sido un gran error pero tenía las esperanzas de volver a hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, después de todo, todavía eran prometidos ¿no?

Soy ese que pensó  
que si te ibas todo estaría bien  
que tu serias feliz  
y yo también

Cuando arribo en el loft donde vivía su prometida y su hermano, este último fue el único en recibirlo, sorprendido por su presencia en el lugar y un poco nervioso cuando el chico alto confeso sus intenciones de hablar con Rachel.

Le pregunto sobre el paradero de ella y Kurt solo evito la pregunta ofreciéndole algo para tomar. Al principio, no le pareció raro la actitud que había tomado su hermanastro y decidió ponerse al día con la vida del castaño. Luego de un rato, ya se había aburrido de escucharlo y volvió a lo principal por lo que él había ido, el paradero de Rachel. Kurt lo miro con cierta inquietud, mordiéndose el labio y tamborileando con los dedos, la mesa.

_ Creo que está todavía en NYADA. – dice, desviando la mirada.

_ ¿En NYADA? ¿No sabes dónde está? – le cuestiona, confundido.

_ Cuando me hablo, yo estaba pensando en los exámenes y bueno… - mueve sus manos con nervios, actitud que no pasa desapercibido por Finn.

El no responde nada y empieza a inspeccionar con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que su atención recae en una fotografía, se levanta y se dirige hasta donde está el objeto bajo la nerviosa mirada de Kurt. Lo agarra y frunce el ceño cuando descubre a Rachel en ella y al lado de ella a Quinn Fabray, ambas con unas amplias sonrisas. Mira con detalle la fotografía, la rubia abrazando por la cintura a la morena, quien tenía las mejillas rojas. Finn nota que Rachel luce radiante y su amplia sonrisa la delata. Kurt le saca de las manos el cuadro y lo esconde detrás de su espalda, mirándolo con pena. Cuando él le estaba preguntar sobre la fotografía, la puerta principal se abre, dejando pasar a dos chicas que reían hasta que sus rostros se desfiguran cuando ven al chico alto.

el que pensó que dejarte era lo correcto  
en que tu ser hoy no ve ningún defecto  
el que pensó que pedir tiempo estaba bien  
el que pensó que no le dolería verte con ella

_ ¿Finn? – pregunta casi atónita, Rachel.

_ Hey, Rach. – sonríe coqueto pero su sonrisa decae un poco cuando dirige su mirada a la otra joven y la unión de sus manos- ¿Quinn? No es que no me alegra verte pero ¿no estudias en New Heaven?

_ Emm… - se nota tensa y de a poco desenlaza sus dedos de los de la morena – Vengo casi todos los fines de semana a visitar a Kurt y a Rachel. – dice.

Los siguientes minutos son tensos y el silencio cae en ellos, Finn puede notar que los tres chicos le huyen a la mirada y esto lo confunde. Se acomodan en los sofás, ellas están en el sillón grande mientras que los chicos están sentados en los individuales, él nota nuevamente el roce de sus dedos y el malestar en su corazón vuelve a aparecer.

_ Finn, no es por ser maleducada pero… - habla por fin, Rachel, mirando de soslayo a la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Yo... – piensa bien en sus palabras – vine a verte, quería hablar contigo, arreglar las cosas. – le confiesa.

_ Finn. – la morena hace una mueca y luego mira a Quinn que le asiente con la cabeza y se para.

_ Kurt ¿me acompañas a pedir comida? – pide la rubia y el castaño, de un salto se para y va con ella – Mucha suerte. – se agacha hacia la diva, susurrándole. Rachel le sonríe agradecida y se agarran fuerte de la mano y antes de que los dos se marchen del loft, Quinn le besa la frente.

Cuando ambos se retiran del lugar, Finn se sienta al lado de su "prometida" y trata de agarrar sus manos pero ella con sutileza, las retira, bajando la mirada.

_ Rachel, yo…

_ Finn, perdón. – lo mira con pena.

_ ¿P-porque pides perdón?

_ Quiero decirte esto sin que suene brusco, sabes que me gusta ser directa con las cosas y… - suelta un suspiro – Estoy con alguien.

El chico siente que su corazón deja de latir y la mira fijamente a los ojos para comprobar si es mentira o no pero la determinación que ve en los ojos de ella, lo deja sin palabras.

_ Estoy enamorada… - susurra y suspira, sus ojos brillan cuando piensa en quien le ha robado el corazón.

_ ¿Q-quién es? – logra preguntar y ve como la morena se levanta y se acerca a la fotografía que estaba en el estante, acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

_ Es Quinn.

A él se le parte el corazón, siente que le han apuñalado muy profundo y no sabe qué hacer más que caer en el silencio.

el que se equivoco en dejarte  
al que se le escapo una lagrima  
cuando observo alejarte  
el que agacha la mirada  
cuando escucha tu nombre  
al que hoy le duele verte  
con otra mujer

Un mes paso desde aquella confesión, un mes en el que Finn presenciaba como su ex se besaba y abrazaba a Quinn, como sus ojos se iluminaban al solo pronunciar su nombre. Cada mañana que se despertaba, escuchaba el cantar alegre de Rachel. Estas acciones lo deprimían día tras día, debía de admitir que la morena parecía más feliz ahora, antes no la había visto actuar de esa manera, la diva era más suelta, tenía más confianza y compartía sus opiniones con Quinn y si esta le reprochaba algo que estaba mal, ella lo reconocía al poco tiempo.

ese soy yo, aunque suene raro  
el que un error pequeño  
tuvo que pagarlo caro  
el que perdió todo  
cuando te fuiste  
al que amaste  
al que nunca le mentiste  
yo soy ese que nunca lloraba  
yo soy ese que no te valoraba

Llego un día en el que ya no podía aguantar más esa situación y sin decir nada, se fue de nuevo a Lima. Empezó a colaborar con el profesor Shuester en el coro aunque eso le traía varios recuerdos de Rachel, todos los lugares por las cuales paseaba, eran recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, el auditorio era el más especial para él, ahí le había propuesta matrimonio a ella. Él pudo ver la duda en la morena cuando acepto pero pensaba que era porque eran jóvenes pero ahora que lo veía todo más claro, era por Quinn que ella no había aceptado en el momento.

aun no sabes quién soy?  
o no me recuerdas?  
no sabes porque lloro  
yo lloro porque

CORO  
porque yo soy  
el idiota que todavía te quiere  
el idiota que a diario llora por ti (por ti)  
el idiota que por ti se muere (se muere)  
el idiota que no deja de pensar en ti

La boda del profesor Shuester junto con la señorita Pillsbury había llegado y con ello la reunión de todos los integrantes de New Directions. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de cruzarse con Rachel y que ella recuerde todo lo que vivieron en ese pueblo. Verla llegar le movió todo el corazón, se veía deslumbrante, con ese hermoso vestido entallado a su cuerpo y con un maquillaje ligero que resaltaba aún más su belleza pero todas sus ilusiones decayeron cuando la vio del brazo de Quinn, ambas portadoras de unas grandes sonrisas, todos estaban sorprendidos al descubrir que ahora ellas eran pareja. Nadie se esperaba que las enemigas que se peleaban constantemente en la secundaria ahora demuestren y desborden amor por cada rincón por el que pasaban.

Yo soy ese  
al que no le importabas  
el que no te valoraba  
y que no te amaba

Más reuniones suceden después de la boda fallida de Shuester y él tiene que aguantar el dolor en su pecho, ver como Quinn cuida de la pequeña cantante, le dedica canciones y detalles mínimos que hacen emocionar a Rachel, ver como ella se sonroja completamente luego de un halago de parte de la rubia, demostrando a los demás la perfecta pareja que eran.

El que pensó que como a ti  
podía querer a cualquiera  
y hoy en día por ti  
daría lo que fuera  
el que para colgarte  
decía que quería dormir  
el que hoy no duerme  
por estar pensando en ti  
el impuntual, el grosero  
el idiota

La obra de Funny Girl al fin se estrenaba y todos los del Glee estaban presentes para ver al fin a la gran estrella Rachel Berry en Broadway, todos están orgullosos de que su amiga haya al fin cumplido con su mayor sueño. Finn está feliz cuando ve la actuación de la morena, la gracia por la que pasea por el escenario y la pasión que pone en cada canción emociona a todo el público. El saludo final es bien recibido por todos quienes no paran de aplaudir y felicitar a los protagonistas. Rachel saluda a sus amigos que están en primera fila por ella y cuando su vista se cruza con Quinn, le da un guiño coqueto y un beso en el aire. Este gesto desanima al chico alto pero ¿Qué más puede esperar? Ellas siguen juntas y Rachel ha llegado hasta ahí gracias a su dedicación, el apoyo y confianza de todo su entorno, en especial el de la ex porrista.

el que hoy se muere  
por querer besar tu boca  
el que pa' verte un minuto  
se espera horas frente tu calle  
el que jamás te dio un detalle  
el que no te valoro  
el que antes te grito

La celebración por la primera obra de Funny Girl se lleva a cabo en el nuevo departamento de Rachel, en donde vive ahora con Quinn. Finn puede detallar que ambas tienen sus gustos combinados en cada rincón del lugar, muchas fotos de ellas dos y algunas con la pequeña Beth, su corazón duele, sabe lo mucho que se ha esforzado la diva para que Shelby ceda y de, nuevamente, una oportunidad a Quinn para acercarse a su hija. Ahora ambas parecen una familia, la familia que él había deseado y soñado con Rachel.

soy ese estúpido que se equivoco  
el que te abandono  
soy ese idiota  
que te dijo:  
¡Cállate! ya no me importas  
hoy me importas demasiado  
que aquí sentado observándote  
me quedare callado  
observando tu belleza  
cuando el padre pregunte  
que quien se opone  
agachare la cabeza  
aunque me muera  
pero prefiero que seas feliz  
con alguien que si te valora  
alguien que te ame y te haga feliz  
alguien que ponga los colores  
por si tienes un día gris  
alguien que no te falle como yo lo hice  
el te ama, yo solo te quise  
lo que tú te mereces yo jamás lo seré  
espero y sean felices  
hasta que la muerte los separe

Y su corazón y esperanzas terminaron por derrumbarse cuando se presentó a la boda de la pareja, Rachel desbordaba de felicidad en el altar, se le notaba por todo el rostro y en sus ojos llorosos y cuando el padre pregunto por los votos de ellas, Rachel no dudo en gritar bien alto que Si, quería ser la esposa de Quinn Fabray, robándole en el acto un beso que hizo reír a todos los presentes y a la misma rubia que estaba igual de emocionada que ella. Finn sonrió con tristeza y se quedó sentado en su lugar. No, no iba a arruinar el gran día de la mujer que siempre amo y ama por un capricho de él, por algo Rachel había aceptado contraer matrimonio con Quinn y ese era el amor que se tenían. Ahora ella se había entregado por completo a otra persona que no era el, su apellido ya era Fabray y sus nuevos sueños eran los mismos que los de la rubia, formar una gran familia.

Les deseo lo mejor  
Para mí es demasiado tarde  
a ti  
te queda un vida  
para que te hagan feliz  
quiero que me perdones  
por darme cuenta tan tarde  
Perdón  
por ser ese idiota  
perdón  
porque yo soy  
el idiota que te amara por siempre

En ese momento, Finn tuvo que dejar ir de una vez por todas a Rachel Barbra Fabray Berry.

* * *

 **El Idiota de Santa RM**


End file.
